Caught in the Sun
by SpikeBuffyTryst
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic centered around Spike & Buffy. Just some spuffy action


Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine or I'd be the one making all the great episodes and making all that money! Plus, James would be all mine and Spike would be MY bad boy! The characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, Fox, et al!  
  
Song Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this fiction. Course of Nature wrote "Caught in the Sun" and Vertical Horizon wrote "Everything You Want."  
  
Title: "Caught in the Sun"  
  
Author: Trish, a.k.a. obsessed_spike_freak_02, a.k.a. eternal_spike_buffy_shipper  
  
Rating: Surprisingly, PG, I don't expect it to be longer to be anymore than that.  
  
History: Um, season 6 I think.  
  
Notes: This is a Valentine's Day story. Yes, I know it is a few months late, but I just haven't had the time to put it up sooner! Anything in italics notes emphasis. Anything inside little asterisks and in italics denotes *internal thoughts* and if you like romantic stuff this is sort of the plan.we'll see if it turns out that way! (  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Send comments, thrashings or criticism to obsessed_spike_freak_02@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: Wherever, just ask.  
  
Acknowledgments: Thanks to Cezzie for the epilogue idea and for editing it for me and for doing the banner! You rock girl! (  
  
"Caught in the Sun"  
  
*What to wear? It has to be right for the occasion. As they say, 'When in Rome do as the Romans do,' seeing this is a holiday for love, I should dress like I'm in love. Ah, here we are.*  
  
Spike gathered his clothes from the closet he had recently added and placed them on the bed. The new red ribbed sweater blended in perfectly with the red satin sheets that covered the king-sized bed as his black leather pants offset them both. He grabbed his boots and sat down to polish them. Everything had to be perfect from the perfect gift down to the perfect wardrobe.  
  
He stood up and slipped off his black t-shirt and threw it onto the floor. He walked past the mirror and looked into it, but no one looked back. *Bloody hell that's annoying.* He purchased the mirror for Buffy so she could make sure she looked presentable when she left the crypt, but as it always happened she just got up and left after insulting him.  
  
He scoffed and walked over to the bed and put on the sweater. He unbuckled his pants and slipped his new leather ones on. He finished off his wardrobe with his gold necklace and ran his fingers through his hair giving it a dishelved look that seemed to fit him so perfectly; and he knew that even if she wouldn't admit it, she liked it. He grabbed the gifts off the table and climbed up the steps to make sure all the preparations were complete.  
  
He arrived at the Bronze ten minutes later. The manager met him outside and they walked into the Bronze's main dancing area. Spike looked around to make sure everything was as he requested.  
  
"Everything is ready, right mate?" he said making sure the manager understood the undertone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, everything is as you requested. You have the cash?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to inspect the place first y'know just to make sure," he smirked as he placed his things down. He walked up on stage and checked out the system to make sure it was the one he needed. "And the food, is it here yet?"  
  
"I thought vampires didn't eat food?" he asked.  
  
"That's a common misconception. We can eat food, but we just don't need it to survive. So is it here and is it what I ordered? Everything has to be perfect tonight."  
  
"No, it will be delivered in about 30 minutes and yes I made sure it was just as you requested. You know I'm losing a night's worth of customers for you."  
  
"I know, but how many times have we helped you out? I think I'd lose count if I had seven sodding hands, mate." He walked up to him and handed him the money.  
  
"True. Well, Mr. Spike, it was a pleasure doing business as always. Just don't tear up the place!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Here are the extra pair of keys, just leave them on the bar after you lock up. Good night and here's to hoping everything works out for you."  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
Spike locked the door after him to make sure no one would interrupt. He walked onto the stage and turned on the speakers and did a quick sound test. *Time for the festivities to begin!* He picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" a cheery voice said on the other end.  
  
"Bit, hello, how are you?"  
  
"Spike! Hey, I was wondering about you! Where are you? Are you going to come over?" Dawn asked firing question after question.  
  
"Well, aren't we the chipper one today? You remember what I told you, right? Well, that's where I am. Is Big-sis home?"  
  
"Oh, right! Oh my God! I so can't believe you went through with the idea! That's so romantic! I can't wait for a guy to do that for me!"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute Bit, I better not be hearing of you and any boys. I won't have it!"  
  
"What? Why?" she said disappointed.  
  
"Because you're too young that's why and," he paused, "And because they'll have to deal with me if you were to get hurt," he stated in an authoritative, yet fatherly loving tone.  
  
"Spike, I was just kidding, this is me we're talking about. I am so not ready for a boyfriend after the Halloween fiasco!" she started to laugh. "Do you want me to get Buffy for you, she just got out of the shower and is probably getting dressed as we speak."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
The sound of her name startled her as she jumped, "Buffy! You scared me! Don't do that!"  
  
"To whom are you telling my personal life's story?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, uh William," she smirked. Once and a while she liked to call him that just to make fun.  
  
"William? You're telling some stranger that I was taking a shower and getting dressed?" she asked her.  
  
"He's not a stranger, you see him every day and every night!" Buffy stared strangely back at her. "Y'know that tall, muscular, English blond guy you're always hanging around with."  
  
"Dawn, I am still on the other line here. Will you stop playing games? And please don't call me William, you know how it annoys me."  
  
"Dawn, no one calls him William. In fact, I don't think he even likes to be called that. What does Spike want?" she asked growing serious.  
  
"Oh," she laughed, "He wants you!"  
  
Buffy could feel her face blush. She cleared her throat, "Is it serious? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, here ask him for yourself," she stated. "Goodnight, Spike!" she said before she handed Buffy the phone.  
  
"Hello, what's wrong? Who's the big bad in town now?" she asked.  
  
"Buffy, why must something always be wrong? Who said anything about a big bad? Plus, I'm the ONLY big bad!" he said emphasizing only.  
  
"Spike, this is me you're talking to and this is Sunnydale!" she said pointedly. "Yeah, yeah, you're the big bad alright," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah right, forgot about that for a minute and I am!"  
  
"So if there's nothing wrong, what are you calling for because I'm not up for any grunt work tonight. I still have bruises from the last time."  
  
"I never said there wasn't anything wrong, in fact I need you to meet me at the Bronze. Yes, well I to have my share of bruises and cuts from our last encounter as well."  
  
"Why? What's going on there now? I thought the Bronze was closed tonight for some private party."  
  
"So I heard, but I happened to be walking by and I heard a scream. There's a vamp or two locked in with the people."  
  
"Oh, let me grab my bag and I'll be right there. I'll meet you out front."  
  
"Right." He hung up and phone and smiled. *Don't want to lie to the girl, but she won' t come any other way. Plus, it's not an outright lie. There's going to be a vampire in the Bronze, it just so happens that it's going to be me.*  
  
"Dawn, I'm going out patrolling, I'll be home later. Make sure you get our homework and your room clean. Willow is going to be home in about ten minutes," she yelled up.  
  
Dawn came to the top of the steps. "Okay, I'll be good for ten minutes. See you when you get home."  
  
"You, Missy, better be in bed by the time I get home, it's already 8:30 and you have to be up early for school. See you in the morning."  
  
"Alright, alright, love you too," she said sarcastically. "Have fun!" she smirked as she ran back to her room.  
  
*Have fun? What fun is it patrolling, slaying, and beheading? This is not my idea of fun, it's more like dirty grunt work. I think I need to have a talk with her.*  
  
Buffy grabbed her jacket and locked the door behind her. *It's quite chilly out tonight. I hope I'm done quick tonight. It's too cold to be out killing things, even if they deserve it.*  
  
She headed for the Bronze wondering why Spike was being cryptic and mysterious. *Hmm, made me think of the time he called wanting me to meet him at the cemetery.* She shook the thought from her mind and continued on her way.  
  
After Spike hung up the phone, he took the gifts off the table and placed them at the best seat in the Bronze where they would be having dinner. He turned off the lights on the stage, grabbed his duster and put it on to try to hide his outfit. He headed for the door making sure to grab the keys. He wasn't outside for more than five minutes when Buffy came up behind him.  
  
"Slayer," catching his mistake, "I mean Buffy," he smiled.  
  
*He hasn't called me that in some time.*  
  
"Spike. What's the what inside the Bronze? How many vamps did you say and how many people?" She asked as she pulled a stake from her leather jacket.  
  
"There's a couple in there."  
  
"Plan of attack?" she asked still wondering why he just didn't take care of them himself. "Should we go in the back?"  
  
"I say we go in the front."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
They walked up the stairs quietly and Spike held the door while Buffy walked ahead of him. *Why are there no lights on? Where are they? We could've walked right into an ambush! There could be more than just a couple in here!* She stopped and tried to sense them out.  
  
Spike placed a hand on her shoulder and then flipped on the lights. "Surprise," he said cheerfully.  
  
She turned around swiftly and looked at him. "You tricked me! There were no vampires here! There was no one in danger here! There's no couple!" she fumed, not realizing what was actually surrounding her.  
  
"Buffy, just turn around and look." he paused. "Will you?"  
  
She huffed and did as he asked. When she finally took in all her surroundings, she realized just what he had done. She stepped out of his reach and looked around. A banner hung above the stage in bright red letters that read:  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Buffy," he stated happily. "I hope you like it."  
  
Red, white, and pink heart-shaped balloons hung from the ceiling along with red, white, and pink streamers. On the table farthest from them, there were two red candles, two champagne glasses, and two-dozen red roses.  
  
*Oh my God! I cannot believe he did this! I can't believe he did this for me! It's absolutely beautiful! Why did he do this? He knows I don't feel as strongly for him as he does me. He knows that I'm not ready to be.but what if I am ready and I'm just afraid to get hurt again?*  
  
She thought harder. *I know it's not his fault and I know that I've hurt him and he still wants me, strange as that may be and as strange as he may be, he still wants to be around me. When I'm with him, I feel different and no one else makes me feel alive except him. May be we can and may be we can't but you only live once. right.uh well most people, so should I go for it!*  
  
Buffy had her back to Spike so he could not see the expression on her face. He couldn't see the surprise and he couldn't see her smile. *What I wouldn't give right now to know what she's bloody thinking!*  
  
"Buffy," he waited for her to respond. "Buffy, do you like it? You're mad. You're mad that I lied to get you here aren't you?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He then poured his heart out to her. "I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise by telling you and I know that you probably wouldn't have agreed to come if you knew what I had planned. I know you don't love me like I love you, but I wanted to spend this night with you.with the only person who was meant for me. Don't be mad at me for wanting to spend some real time with you when we're not killing things and fighting with each other."  
  
She finally turned around to face him. She looked him in the eyes and all the anger she had when she first found out there was no one here had faded. She smiled and felt a sudden rush of warmth come over her. That same feeling she'd get when lying in his strong arms against his chest. She felt loved. He opened his mouth so say something again, but she didn't give him the chance. She walked up to him and placed a finger to his lips and smiled. This startled him because he wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Shhh," she said. "It's my turn now." He looked at her quizzically, but did as she asked. "Spike, you're right I was mad at first for you lying to me, but you're right, how else would you have gotten me here. Not that it's okay for you to lie to me, but I've been lying not only to you, but also to myself about my feelings for you. You asked me if I trusted you and the answer is yes, with my life and the life of my loved ones. I wouldn't be around you if I didn't."  
  
A smile crossed his lips and light up his eyes at her revelation, however it was short lived as she continued. "I know you know that I don't love you like you want me to or like you love me. My heart's been broken too many times and I don't know if."  
  
"Buffy, I know you don't love me, but you do treat me like a man.sometimes," he smirked, "and I know you probably never will, and that's the hard part. I just want to be around you and to hold you, but lately it seems like by me doing so, it pushes you farther away and I'm the one getting hurt in the end. I know I say some stupid things at the wrong times, but I say a lot at the right ones. Knowing you trust me means a great deal to me, more than you could ever know."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Let me finish. I feel things when I'm with you that I don't feel when I'm with anyone else. You. You make me feel in here." She placed his hand over her heart. "You are the only one who seems to be able to comfort me and yes the only one who makes me feel alive. If you hadn't been here when I got back, I don't know if I'd be standing here right now. You are the only one who understands me and for that I am grateful. I may not love you right now, but I know that I don't want to live without you, that I am insanely attracted to you, and I do have feelings for you and may be in time they will turn into love."  
  
Spike swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. She was surprised by his actions, but nevertheless, welcomed them. He was so overjoyed that he could not contain himself when he heard the words come out of her mouth. "Buffy, I love you!" he said as he put her gently down.  
  
"I know," she smiled.  
  
"Come, I have something for you." He took her hand in his and led her over to the table. He lit the candles and handed Buffy a long box wrapped in shiny silver paper with pink hearts and a bow. He walked over to the stage and turned on the stereo system, "Everything You Want," by Vertical Horizon was playing. (Note: It doesn't start from the beginning.)  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
"What's this?" she asked him.  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
"Just open it," he encouraged her.  
  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"You'll see! Do hurry up and open it!"  
  
She untied the ribbon and set it on the chair and then carefully took the wrapping paper off. It looked as if it had come from a boutique based on how it was done. She lifted up lid and folded the tissue paper over. *Oh, my!* Inside the box was a dress. Buffy sat the box down on a nearby table and took the dress from the box and held it out in front of her. It was a red satin, floor length dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Spike, it's beautiful! Where did you get this? Where did you get the money for this? I can't believe you bought this! When did you buy this?" She was full of questions and surprise.  
  
"So, does that mean you like it?" he asked smiling. "Because if you don't I can take it back and get you something else if you want, or you can come with me if you want to."  
  
"No! I mean yes I like it! I love it actually! It's so pretty, but where'd you get it?" She held the dress against her and twirled around.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
"I do like it. How did you know my size?" she asked.  
  
"C'mon now Love that was the easy part. Keeping it from you until now was the hardest. I wanted to give it to you the day I bought it."  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
"Oh," she smiled.  
  
"I have something else for you too," he said. He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and then slid his jacket off. He walked over to her and placed it in her hand. "Uh, here," he said as he took the dress from her so she could open it.  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
"What's this? Spike, you didn't have to do this," she said.  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
  
"Open it and yes I did. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm not buying your love either, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
  
"I know, but still the dress was enough." She unwrapped the box and removed the lid. Inside was a 24k gold necklace with a heart pendant. "Spike, you shouldn't have. This is too much."  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
Spike watched her face light up despite her efforts to stop it. *She likes it. Good, because it's nonrefundable. I only hope she'll wear it.* "Do you like it?" he asked once again.  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty, but why did you buy me all this?" she asked looking at him.  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
"I already told you why. Money is not an issue with me. I told you I could get you money, but you wouldn't listen to me. You're too good to be working at that place, Buffy," he looked at her as he spoke. "I can take care of you," he said sincerely.  
  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
"Spike, I know and there's a part of me that wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer, but."  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
"But what, Buffy?" he asked. "Don't you believe that I would?"  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
"Spike," she stepped up to him. "I know that you would and that's the thing. I now know that you would lay down your life for me if I asked you to. I don't want to be anyone's charity case. I have to do things on my own or I think I might fade away."  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
  
"Buffy," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I won't let you fade away."  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
She smiled, "I know. So, are there any other surprises I should know about?"  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know  
  
"No, not yet," he smirked. "Why don't you go put the dress on, dinner should be on its way. I'll take that," he said referring to the necklace.  
  
"You ordered dinner?"  
  
"Yes, we have to eat don't we?"  
  
"Well, I do, but I don't think I've ever seen you eat actual food besides cookies or those Trisket things."  
  
"There's a lot of things you haven't seen me do," he smiled. "Now, go put on the dress. Here are the shoes that go with it," he stated as he handed them to her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be out in a second."  
  
"I'll be waiting," he smiled. *I'll wait for you for an eternity.*  
  
Buffy picked up the dress and walked into the bathroom. *I can't believe he did all this. The dress, the jewelry, the flowers, the food, the decorations and everything else! I see the romantic that he used to be is still in him somewhere. May be he has changed or may be he's becoming the person he was meant to become.*  
  
She stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself. *Why am I even putting this dress on? I am so confused on what I exactly feel for him and what we have! What do we have? Is it just sex or is there something more? Am I the only one who doesn't see it? Or am I just afraid to let myself see it? Well, I guess I just have to find out for myself, no one else can do it for me. So, here goes everything.*  
  
She looked at the dress. *Perfect fit, even down to the right shoe size.*  
  
While Buffy was in the bathroom changing, the food arrived. Spike placed it on the table and poured the champagne. He was startled when she came out of the bathroom. He turned around and was mesmerized by her beauty. He was speechless.  
  
"Well," she said, "What do you think?" she said as she walked up to him.  
  
"You. You. Look amazing. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he smiled. "It fits you perfectly."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you and you have great taste I must say. However did you know what to pick?"  
  
"Instinct. I saw it and I just knew you would look absolutely radiant in it." He walked up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered in you ear. "You are so gorgeous."  
  
She blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said tugging at his sweater.  
  
"This, really?"  
  
"Yes, really, I like this look on you. It shows off your chest," she smiled.  
  
"Dinner is here, so I hope you're hungry." He took her hand in his and led her over to the table. He waited for her to sit so he could push her chair in for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Oh, Buffy," he said, "let me put your necklace on you. That's if you want me to."  
  
"Yes, like I could stop you," she smirked. She lifted up her hair as he clasped it together.  
  
He kissed her neck gently. "Look on the back." He sat down and waited for her reply.  
  
She looked down and turned the pendant over. On the backside was an inscription. It read:  
  
My Heart and Soul Belongs to You  
  
"I hope you like it and I understand if you won't want to wear it after tonight. It's up to you and you don't have to say anything, so let's eat."  
  
She smiled at him and was happy that he didn't expect her to answer him. They ate dinner in silence.  
  
"Buffy, I have one last present for you."  
  
"What? Spike, really, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I didn't buy this one. This one came from in here," he said placing a hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
He stood up and walked up on stage and picked up the guitar. He turned on the mic and checked the amp one last time. *Here goes everything.*  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I uh wrote this song. So, here it goes," he said as he started playing.  
  
(Note: This song is called, "Caught in the Sun" by Course of Nature. I did  
not write it.)  
  
You're my distance, destination of choice  
I'd give anything just to hear your voice  
I could have passed you on the street w/o saying a word  
Most times, I miss the voice that goes unheard  
  
What if I missed you, you got caught in the sun  
What if I did something never to be undone  
  
People everywhere how could I be sure  
If it's you that I have been looking for  
What would it take for me to be comfortable  
With you, with me you're the chosen one  
  
What if I missed you, you got caught in the sun  
What if I did something never to be undone  
  
You are there for me this I hope and pray  
You will wait for me I won't be too late  
  
What if I missed you, you got caught in the sun  
What I did something never to be undone  
  
Will you wait for me or will I be too late this time  
You are there for me this I hope and pray.  
  
Buffy sat and watched in amazement. *Wow, he's actually good. Who knew he could sing? The words are beautiful, but I think I should be the one singing them to him. If anything happened to him, I think I'd go all Crazy- girl again from missing him.* She smiled as tears fell from her eyes. No one has ever done something so special and from the heart for her before.  
  
Spike stepped down off the stage and turned the radio back on. Before he reached her, she ran into his arms. He was caught off guard, but welcomed it. He looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her concerned.  
  
She smiled and kissed his lips. They tasted salty from the tears, but he didn't care. He asked her again and waited for her answer.  
  
"Because, I'm happy," she smiled again. He brushed the tears off her face and kissed her gently on the lips as they danced to the music.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Buffy awoke and took in her surroundings. They were side by side in his bed covered by the red satin sheets. She lay silently on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He was still sound asleep with a look of utter contentment on his face. She looked up at him and gently traced the outline of his lips with her finger and then caressed his cheek. He did not move a muscle as she did this.  
  
"Spike," she whispered his name. "Are you awake?" She waited for any sign that he was going to reply. "You are so amazingly beautiful. How could I not love you? Why shouldn't I love you after everything you've done for me?" she asked him even though she knew he was still sleeping. She laid her head back on his chest and pulled herself closer to him and hugged him. As she was falling back asleep, she said lightly, "I do love you," she paused, "William." She closed her eyes and a smile lit up her face.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and they sparkled. He heard everything Buffy said. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep feeling complete happiness and love. 


End file.
